


Five Kisses for Hiro

by sophinisba



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 5 Things, Character of Color, Drabble Sequence, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba





	Five Kisses for Hiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



Kimiko said she and her friends needed practice, and Hiro would have to help them out.

"But you can't kiss," said Ando (who was his best friend even then, but was sometimes very selfish for a best friend), "you're brother and sister!"

Kimiko shrugged but agreed to practice on Ando instead, which had of course been Ando's plan.

So Hiro got to kiss three of his sister's girlfriends, which might have been nice (they were all very pretty) if they hadn't been giggling quite so much.

Then after they left, Hiro told Ando, "I think I need some more practice."

* * *

  
At first Charlie called Hiro "sweet", and at first that made him happy. (Ecstatic, actually.)

She was the friendliest person he'd met in this country, and the first person who really listened when he talked. She'd beam at him and say, "What a nice story!"

But after a while _sweet_ and _nice_ and _kawaii_ wasn't enough to make Hiro smile back. How can you save someone's life if they think you're cute? How can you stand being in love if they turn every attempted kiss into a hug? Saving the world would be easier than making her love him back.

* * *

  
Kissing Yaeko with time stopped would be like kissing a statue – the most beautiful statue he'd ever seen, but still, a little strange.

Kissing Yaeko in real time was more tempting. If Kensei couldn't be a hero for her, maybe Hiro could. He'd already interfered with the past, so why not live with the consequences? If he could stop time, why couldn't he stop in time, live out a happy seventeenth-century life with the swordsmith's daughter by his side?

But it wouldn't be right. His friends in the future needed him. And there would be other kisses in the future.

* * *

  
In another life, another future, another knotted thread of time, Ando and all his other friends are gone and Hiro is (was, could be will have been) that terrible kind of hero who sleeps alone, plots alone, and kills without weeping or even looking back. His dreams are dark and when he dreams of sex it's only that: skin and hair and organs and liquids, pain and pressure and ache and release, and the mouth that kisses him has no face, and the man who dreams has no heart. When he dreams of death he hopes he won't wake up.

* * *

  
Hiro's traveled through time and made his way out of impossible situations often enough that he doesn't despair anymore. He misses Ando, how could he not, but he knows soon enough they'll be together again, and when they are Hiro will stop _wasting_ time.

"Ando," he'll say, even if it seems awkward or ill-timed, even if the world appears to be ending, "you're the one I love the most. My destiny is to be with you." Then Ando will nod and touch the side of Hiro's face, and when their lips come together the troubled universe will find its peace.


End file.
